moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Tortoise
Pacific Front |role = Multipurpose assault |hp = 1150 |trans = 4 |useguns = * 30mm cannon * Rocket launcher |armortype = Heavy |landspeed = 4 |range = 6 (both weapons) |tier = 3 |cost = $1800 |time = Unknown |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |ability = Infantry can fire from the Battle Tortoise |notes = * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be depiloted * High passenger survivability rate}} The Battle Tortoise is a heavy assault armored personnel carrier used by the Pacific Front as their Tier 3 "monster tank". Description Another massive contribution made by the Pacific Front to the Allied cause came in the form of the Battle Tortoise. This moving citadel is capable of carrying several infantry units and allowing them to lead fire from its many operable gun ports, along with its heavy machine gun to combat infantry and missile launcher against armored and airborne targets. Due to its numerous layers of reinforced armor plating, the Battle Tortoise is not only capable of soaking up tons of damage, its sheer size allows it to simply crush smaller vehicles under its enormous weight. Of course, the Tortoise has its drawbacks: the immense weight of the vehicle makes it quite cumbersome. Combined with the cost of outfitting the Tortoise with infantry to provide extra firepower, and the unit's susceptibility to mind control, the Battle Tortoise can prove to be very costly if destroyed or captured by the enemy. Overview The Battle Tortoise has received a significant change from the vanilla Battle Fortress; namely, its 5th slot is replaced by a rocket launcher that gives the Battle Tortoise anti-vehicle and anti-air capability. The Battle Tortoise may not have the speed of the Abrams Tank, or the instant kill weapon of the Charon Tank, but it has one advantage that its other equivalents don't have: its customizability. The Battle Tortoise can have numerous combinations that suit the battle well; for instance, 2 Guardian GIs and 2 Siege Cadres for maximum building effectiveness while still having defense against mechanical units. Even the Pacific Front-exclusive Suppressor is allowed to enter the vehicle, giving the Battle Tortoise and the rest of a Pacific Front armada longer survivability than usual. However, the immense cost of equipping even just one Battle Tortoise with infantry (especially Chrono Legionnaires and Suppressors) prevents mass production of these behemoths, so a commander must not sacrifice them needlessly as they would do with the Battle Tortoise's counterparts. Assessment Pros * Can load up to four infantry, which can fire from inside the vehicle. * Immense destructive potential when loaded with the right infantry. * Rocket launcher can target aircraft. * Heavily armored. * Can crush most vehicles. * High passenger survivability rate. * Extremely durable. Cons * Each loaded Battle Tortoise is extremely expensive ($1800 plus the infantry). * Very susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays. * Slow-moving. * Vulnerable against heavy anti-armor threats. Quotes The Battle Tortoise is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. It uses the similar quotes as the Battle Fortress in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * We will lead the charge! * Battle tortoise on the alert! * Let's make a war path! * Together we shall destroy them! * Victory will be ours! * Prepared for war! When ordered to move * The tortoise sets forth! * We are invincible! * To battle! * We shall not waver! * Hai! It is our duty! * We go to fight! When ordered to attack * Leave none alive! * TO VICTORY! * Open fire! * We will destroy them! * They lack what it takes! * We make our attack! * They will not survive! Trivia * Azri_Apoc is credited as the voxel artist for Battle Tortoise. * The Battle Tortoise's rocket launcher firing sound uses the Nod Militant rocket squad's from Tiberium Wars. See also * Abrams Tank * Charon Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front